The Origin Of Hiroshi Mason Hoshina: SpiderMan
by Dubstep24
Summary: Everyone knows Kyoko as Titanium. But what about her boyfriend? Hiroshi Mason Hoshina. Its all a different story behind his childhood. He grew up with both of his parents and no painful memory to get revenge on. But what happens when his rival tries to kill his girlfriend? His story is filled with Love, and Drama, and of course, Action! Kyoko X Hiroshi slight PPGZ x RRBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well i only told Crown this, that my character is potraying a character smiliar to the character with the same name "Spiderman." I couldn't think of another name, so i decided to use that name. I'm not rewriting the movie with my character, because he has a whole different story on how he became it. **

**This takes place after I Am Titanium:The Beginning, one month before Kyoko disappeared in I Am Titanium 2: Platinum Rises.**

**This is also a teaser. If you want me to continue it, just comment it and i'll continue.**

**Also, i would like to thank Stella (AKA Red Blast! Or SkaterGurlX3) for helping me. Thank you! ^-^**

**Anyway, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

_**The Origin Of Hiroshi Mason Hoshina: SpiderMan**_

_**Prologue**_

"Hiroshi-kun?"

I rub my head as i realized i was slammed into the wall by my girlfriend, Kyoko. She smile and sighed in relief. "Oh thank the lord, i thought i lost you! Don't scare me like that again you basterd!"she shouts and hugs me.

We were training and apparently i zoned out and she transformed her weapon into a light saber, and she slashed me to the wall.

"Anyway, you want to continue training?"she asks and i nod.

We get into our positions again and i take out the gem in wristband and it transforms into a navy blue light saber. Kyoko takes out her compact and it transforms into a neon blue light saber as well.

We're in a chamber, so we can choose what setting to battle in,and what climate. We chose a cold clear forest. The trees were behind us as we stood 20 feet away from each other. We decided to transform into our winter uniforms, since it was cold. I wore the same, but i wore an underamour jumpsuit under it and black sneakers, grey fingerless gloves, a pair of shades that were clear, and a cover that shields my mouth and nose, matched with a grey beanie i have. Kyoko wore a grey underamour jumpsuit that covered and hugged her body, her PPGZ uniform over it, navy blue combat boots, grey fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows, a pair of clear shades, and a cover that shields her mouth and nose.

"Its cold"she stuttered.

"We got to get used to a climate like this"I say and raise my light saber.

"Alright, but i'm not going easy"She says.

We ran at the same time and she slashed her saber at my chest. i used a light shield on my glove and blocked her attack.

I then grabbed her fist and she gasped, looking into my eyes. I smirk as she tried to punch me with her other fist, but i grabbed it. I pulled her close to me until our lips were only centimeters apart.

She smiles warmly and i lean in and kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck as i wrap mines around her waist, pulling her closer for warmt. She pulls away and she looks into my eyes again, smiling and letting out a small laugh.

"Remember what you said to me when you finally agreed to be my girlfriend?"i ask and she laughs again, the cloud of warm air escaping her lips.

"Do you i have a thing for blue eyes?"She asks and i smile and pick her up, kissing her lips once more. I pull away and she laughs again.

"And i have a thing for red haired girls, such as yourself."I say and she grins and kisses me again.

"Are you guys done making out?" Asks a voice and we look and see that we're back in the chambers original setting and see Kaoru and Shiro standing by the controls.

Kyoko and I pull away and she starts to blush.

"Why? You guys are going to train and make out?"Kyoko cocked an eyebrow jokingly. Kaoru turns red and Shiro smirks.

"S-Shut Up Kyoko!"She yells and Kyoko lets out a laugh.

"Alright, Alright. Let's go Hiroshi-kun,"She says and grabs my hand and leads me out of the chamber to our room upstairs. She changed back into her usual style and sat down on the bed. After i changed, i sat down beside her.

"You alright?"I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, just tired."She whispers. I looked out the window and realized it was getting dark.

I smirked and kissed her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck and mines around her waist. I felt her smile as i laid her on the bed and kept kissing her. Her lips are so soft and taste like coco and blueberries, my favorite flavors. She pulls away and laughs when i start to kiss her neck.

"Don't be such a pervert Hiroshi"she whispers. A chuckle escapes my lips as i continue to kiss her neck, making her blush even more.

"That's really what you think of me? Pervert?"I ask in between kisses and she laughs.

"Well you act alot like Shiro."

"Oh really? Shiro always tries to molest Kaoru, i don't." I reply. She flips us over and she's on top now.

I look up at her and i see her eyes turning back to navy blue. She smiles and puts a strand of hair behind her ear and goes close to my face.

"Oh really?"she says and her fingers touch my lips. Her eyes stare into mine as my hands hold her head, my thumbs rubbing her cheeks. I lean in and kiss her again, and she kisses back with passion. We pull away and savor it as she gazes into my eyes, like if I were her favorite thing in the world and just fell in love again.

she smiles a bit. "I love you."

I smile as well and lean in once more, also whispering. "I love you too."

Her smile widens and i press my lips against hers. We pull away and she lays her head against my chest as i put an arm around her. She soon falls asleep and i close my eyes for sleep to take over me.


	2. Rescuing On A Different Level

**Hey guys! How you guys like the chapter? Well i decided to continue the story.**

**Anyway, last time, Kyoko and Hiroshi were training and making out cx. This chapter is going to be a bit serious but funny.**

**So enjoy! I only own my o.c's ! Chi-Su!**

* * *

_**The Origin Of Hiroshi Mason Hoshina: SpiderMan**_

_**Rescuing On A Different Level**_

I open my eyes and yawn, stretching my arms and legs. I realized Kyoko wasn't in bed, so i got up, and dressed myself for the day. I wore a black leather jacket with a navy blue t-shirt, black jeans, and navy blue adidas with my navy blue cap.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and dining room and see the rest eating. Everyone except Kyoko.

"Where's Kyoko-chan?"I asked. Nexa looked at me and replied, "She went to an interview. Why?"

"Just asking, cause she wasn't there when i woke up."I say and sit down beside Butch.

"She's alright, she just had to go to an interview on TV about her identity of Titanium."

"Doesn't she have to keep it a secret?"I ask.

"I didn't mean she's appearing as Kyoko. She's appearing as Titanium."Butch explains.

* * *

**?'s P.O.V.**

I turn on the TV and see the interview of Titanium. She comes in with her uniform and she smiles at the reporter, Yua Hashimoto.

_"Good Morning Tokyo City, and we are here today at the studio with our superhero just from a couple of months ago. Titanium."_ The reporter announces and Titanium grins at how she announced the name.

_"Thank you for having me Yua-chan."_ Titanium replies with a smile.

_"Now tell me, Titanium, how did this all happen?"_ The reporter asks and Titanium gazes down, preparing to anwser.

_"Well, it all happened because of my mom and ancestors. They were first Titanium, and now it was passed down to me."_ She smiles.

_"How was it like, knowing that the government was after you?"_ The reporter asks and Titanium starts to tense up.

_"It was terrifying at first, especially because they knew my weakness. It took a long time to finally have the courage to stand up to them, considering i only had my teammates to fight beside me. I was forced to make a choice. They were taking them away, and i was holding back a building from crashing with thousands of people inside. I helped them but ended up with it crashing ontop of me."_ Titanium explains.

I smirk to myself.

"So her weakness is family and her teammates huh?"I ask myself and continue listening to the report.

_"What do you mean by teammates? Are you saying, your part of another team?"_ Yua asks and Titanium nods.

_"Yes, i'm part of the Crystallight Girls Z, Fantasmic Bolt."_ Titanium says and Yua's eyes light up.

_"What? You mean, you are partners with Shining Bright, Dreaming Bliss, and Cosmic Butterfly?"_ Yua asks and Titanium nods.

_"Yes, and one of our other partners are the PowerPuff Girls Z, RowdyRuff Boys Z, and the KnockOut Guys Z."_ Titanium replies with a smile.

_"Another question, but as Fantasmic Bolt."_ Yua mumbles.

_"Which is?"_ Titanium asks.

_"Many witnesses comfirmed that they seen you and Tough Bat of the KnockOut Guys Z hanging out, and when he put his arm around you, you didn't even bother to slap it off. Does that mean your love interest is Tough Bat of the KnockOut Guys Z?"_ Yua asks and Titanium blushes a deep shade of pink.

_"Uhm, Yes. Actually. He is my boyfriend."_ She blurts out and blushes more. The smirk on my face widens and continue to listen for more information.

Soon, Tough Bat. I will get my revenge on you.

* * *

Hiroshi's P.O.V.

_"But also, witnesses also confirm that they saw you hanging out with Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer, and Strong Butch. What's your story on that?"_ Yua asks Kyoko as she smiles.

"Oh, they're my brothers. We're born from the same mother, except that i was born with the Titanium side of my mom and they weren't." Kyoko replies happily at the thought of her brothers.

"One other question about Tough Bat. How's it like being the girlfriend of another superhero?" Yua asks.

Kyoko slightly blushes as she messes with her fingers. "I think that's getting a bit personal, but it's nice to have a guy who shares the same thoughts. He can be a pervert to me at times, but at other times, he can be the sweetest, most understanding guy you could ever meet."

I grin and fix my cap. Kyoko looks so cute when she talks about people she loves. The interview was about to end when suddenly the camera starts shaking. Kyoko has a angry look on her face. Suddenly she jumps and grabs Yua and flips, as the camera drops to the floor and it shows Yua running. A helicopter angle then shows a bomb was shot, and it also showed Yua running, but Kyoko grabbing onto the edge. I got up and sped towards someone near me, which turns out to be Nexa, Naman, and Brick.

"Guys! Kyoko's in trouble!"I yell. Their expressions changed to anger. We all then run out and transform into our team uniforms and we fly off towards the studio where Kyoko and the citizens were.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V.

I suddenly jolted as the floor below me collasped, as if a bomb below us exploded. "Yua-chan, Run!"I scream. She starts running along with the camera men and i grab onto the edge of the building. I look up and see everything collasping.

"Looks like you are useful."a deep voice says. I look up at the sky above me and see a figure with a black hood on.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT THE BOMB? YOU'RE SO DEAD FOR HURTING ALL OF THESE CITIZENS!"I screech at the top of my lungs, a killer intent rising and my eyes blaring icy blue.

"Calm down babe, looks like you are useful."He smirks.

I growl angrily and shoot a sharp boomerang at him. He dodges swiftly and he chuckles.

"That's all you got?"

The floor starts to collaspe which makes me fall a bit more. I decide to jump towards the mysterious figure and spin kick him as closely as i could but i dodge. Before i knew it i was falling to the ground. Man the one day i forgot to wear my rocket boots is the one day i need them! I close my eyes and try to imagine myself hovering, using my imagination powers. I suddenly felt someone catch me and see Hiroshi in his Tough Bat form, his eyes red and his teeth gritted together. He then examines me for wounds or any hickeys, and he smiles. "Are you alright?"

I hug him tightly and whisper. "Yes."

He holds up my belt and i grin. I grab it and transform. I see Nexa, Naman, and Brick behind us and we all glare at the figure still near the building.

"Your girlfriend is tough,but not quick, Bat."The figure smirks.

"How do you know my fucking name asshole?!"Bat yells.

"Everyone knows you," the figure laughs and in a blink of an eye, i'm in his arms, his hands wrapped around my neck.

"Ack."I choke and he tightens his grip.

"Let's see how your girlfriend can fight back."The figure chuckles. I start to choke and i feel my face turn green from lack of oxygen.

"LET HER GO!"Nexa screams, her soulblade out and her canine teeth showing.

I see Bat cletching his fist together and his bangs hiding his eyes. I feel his aura getting stronger.

"Don't transform into Takeru." I think.

"He'll kill you if i don't. I have to Kyoko."

"No. You can kill everyone in your path."

I see a tear roll down his cheek. "Kyoko, please i have to protect you."

"Just trust me, i'll be alright."

I try to get out of his grip but the figure tightens it, trying to make me pass out.

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

I see my sister Kyoko being choked by the figure. I see Hiroshi having a mental conflict with her, seeing his tears roll down. He wipes them away quickly.

"Hiroshi, calm down, let's think of a plan." i say telepathly.

"Boys, i got a plan, just act natural and Naman and I will save Kyoko." Nexa tells us.

Nexa and Naman suddenly vanish in mid air, reappearing ten feet surrounding the figure and Kyoko. Nexa starts speeding towards the figure along with Naman. She shoots a sonic boom at him, making him lose his grip on Kyoko, letting her go. Nexa then vanishes and Naman shoots a dark orb at him making everything seem pitch black. We all fly back and i crash into the broken building with Naman and Nexa, Bat crashing below us. Kyoko goes falling towards the busy street below us. Oh no! If she crashes while not in Titanium form, she can kill herself! I then see a Spiderweb shoot out of nowhere and catch her, zipping it back to the owner, which was Bat. He then grabs her and he passes out from exhaustion.

No way.

Bat has spider powers?


End file.
